


You think you can dance?

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Fluffyverse [9]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anya Jenkins lives, Cordelia Chase Lives, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Not Andrew friendly, Not Kennedy friendly, Not Robin friendly, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Tara Maclay Lives, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Lives, Winifred "Fred" Burkle lives, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: At a party, everyone tries to convince Angel to dance but then regret it. Pure crack fic. Part 9 of 'Fluffyverse'.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Spike/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Series: Fluffyverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189988
Kudos: 4





	You think you can dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this is Part 9 of the 'Fluffyverse', and thank you to Brainstorm Sorcerer for his help with this, and hope all enjoy.

It was party time at the Slayer Organization base since the Scooby Gang and Team Angel had saved the world once more with their Slayers, and this time without a single casualty, which never happened, until now.

Angel was drinking in a corner while some others were dancing, including Xander and Anya. They were pretty bad at it, but they didn't look like they cared much.

"You wanna dance?" Cordelia asked Angel.

"No, I don't think I will", Angel told her.

"Aww come on!" Cordelia requested.

"Yeah, I think you should dance too", Buffy said as she arrived with Spike. "I mean, we haven't see you do it, have we?"

"I know", Angel said as he drank a little more.

"So what? Afraid others do it better than you?" Spike asked him.

"No", Angel shook his head while drinking a little more.

"Please Angel", Dawn requested too. "It'll be fun."

"Besides, you can't be as bad as those two there", Gunn said, gesturing to Xander and Anya.

"I really do not think they care about that", Giles told them.

"Yes, but my eyes do", Lorne said as he turned away to take a drink.

Then they saw Andrew walking to the dance floor. He was still in casts from all the beatings he had taken from Angel, Spike, Kennedy and the tree (the one that fell on him), but he didn't look like he cared.

"I think you should sit down", Buffy piped up to him.

"Yeah, it's too fast-paced here", Xander agreed.

"Besides, you look ridiculous without dancing anyway", Anya added.

"You think I can't handle this?" Andrew asked, then did a laugh with gritted teeth. "Watch this."

Then he moved his hands with grunts of pain and shook himself back and forth really slowly while everyone was cringing, imagining his pain.

Then shaking his whole body, Andrew did a flowy motion with his hands, the sound of his bones creaking clear while he kept grunting.

Andrew then spun, grunting again, as Spike walked to the floor. "All right, we've seen enough mate."

And with that, he pushed Andrew off the dance floor, but he pushed a little too hard as Andrew fell into the food table, making it all fall on him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry", Spike shrugged. About the food. Not Andrew.

"Okay, you can't be worse than him", Dawn said, pointing at Andrew.

"Still no", Angel said, drinking a little more. Cordelia then whispered something in his ear and even Spike had to chuckle as he heard it with his Vampire hearing.

"Fine", Angel said as he got up and told Cordelia. "You owe me that after this."

He then staggered to the dance floor as the music played.

Angel then waved his hands around with a funny expression at the trendy dance tune as everyone just stared with their mouths hanging open. He smiled as he waved his hands and body like that before joining his hands and doing a flowing wave motion while he spun around. He continued waving his hands and body and also clapped like a child with a smile on his face at the music. He then spun around, pointing his fingers at everyone around in a dancing motion, and continued waving his hands and body.

"Oh my God!" Dawn said, face-palming.

"I think you were wrong about him not being worse than Xander, Anya or Andrew", Gunn told her.

"Why did I ask him this?" Cordelia was wondering to herself.

"Please someone bring in the hellhounds", Giles muttered as he sipped his drink.

"You think he's stealing our thunder?" Anya asked Xander.

"Let's just let him", Xander shrugged as they continued dancing like they were, not looking the worst anymore.

"I'm not looking", Lorne said, looking the other way.

"I think this is why he broke up with me before prom", Buffy said, eyes wide in realization and jaw dropped.

Spike laughed and said. "This is why I'm the better Vampire."

"Shut up", Angel muttered as he continued doing what he was doing.

"I really don't wanna be him right now", Fred said to Tara.

"I wish I could alleviate his misery with a spell, but I can't", Tara told her.

"I am sure my amazing dance moves can counter him", Wesley chuckled.

"Really don't wanna help him out right now", Faith chuckled to Willow. "He's too funny."

"And embarrassing, poor guy, and I thought he was cool", Willow said as the two laughed.

Then Kennedy and Robin arrived.

"So, Willow, wanna dance?" Kennedy asked her.

"Faith?" Robin asked Faith too.

The two exchanged a look and shook their heads.

"Please, come on Willow! Just some sexy dancing!" Kennedy begged.

"It's just for once", Robin requested, but the women didn't look like they'd budge.

"Faith does not appreciate your advances", Wesley said as he walked to Robin, angering him again.

"Shut up and let me dance with her", Robin said.

"No", Wesley shook his head.

Robin angrily tried to punch when Wesley's blade from the sleeve popped out, stabbing Robin through the wrist as he screamed in pain while Faith rolled her eyes, knowing this was coming for him.

Wesley then flipped and threw Robin off and at the same time, a magic blast from Tara hit Kennedy, and she was sent flying off too.

The two crashed outside through the window and fell down, having cuts all over from the glass as they groaned in pain.

"Nobody touches my Willow", Tara said as she wrapped her arms around Willow who smiled at her and kissed.

"Thanks for watching, Watcher", Faith smiled as Wesley nodded and walked off.

"I think they took the attention away", Angel sighed in relief about Kennedy and Robin.

"No, they didn't", Xander told Angel and he groaned.

This was embarrassing, but after Cordelia's offer, totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
